


Risa Learns to Twerk

by CHOCOLATECHIPZ7744



Category: Lovely Complex
Genre: F/M, Funny, Humor, No Plot/Plotless, Parody, Randomness, Stupidity, Twerking, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHOCOLATECHIPZ7744/pseuds/CHOCOLATECHIPZ7744
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if your boyfriend or girlfriend caught you randomly twerking?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Risa Learns to Twerk

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a stupid story I came up with... I actually think it's somewhat funny... hehehe... XD So anyway, in episode 11 of the anime, there was this one scene where Risa was trying to make Otani laugh by jumping out of a supply closet and screaming; "OTANI-KUUUUN!" And within that scene, there was a part that looked like she was twerking lol. ;D So yeah... That's how I got the inspiration to write this dumb parody. :D

"Ugh! When is he getting back?! I'm starving!" complained Risa.

It's been over a year since Risa and Otani have graduated, and about five months afterwards, Risa and Otani decided to get an apartment together. Otani attended a university, and as for Risa, she was working very hard to become a stylist (there are actually a few companies that were interested in her designs).

"Gosh! What is he up to? He said he'd go get groceries after classes were over! Which ended hours ago!" Risa groaned and made her usual "dead fish face," She sighed. "Well, I guess I can go on YouTube to kill some time. I should watch some walkthroughs on how I can win over Takuma-Sama.

Even though Risa is dating Otani and is head over heels in love with him, she still enjoys playing dating sims... Which sometimes irritates Otani, but he survives.

"Gosh, Takuma-Sama has such a complicated personality, why can't he be more like Cain-Sama?" said Risa sighing.

Risa opened her laptop and went onto YouTube, Risa then spotted a video on the "trending" section. "'How to twerk?' What the heck is that?" Out of curiosity, Risa clicks on the video. "So, you want to learn how to twerk? Well, you clicked on the right video!" "Uh, here goes nothing I guess..."

FIVE MINUTES LATER...

Risa slowly put her palm up to her forehead. "What in the world did I just watch?"

As strange as she thought that video was, she decided to try twerking herself.

"Umm... okay, let's see here... first, you squat and place your hands on your hips and then..." Risa began to move her butt up and down... "Okay, this feels really weird..."

Otani walked up to the steps, arriving at their apartment door. He started to slightly jog in place, while rubbing and blowing on his hands, trying to regain warmth. His cheeks and nose were red as a strawberry. "God! It's freezing out here!" He quickly grabbed the key from inside the mailbox and unlocked the door. As Risa heard the door open, she just froze, she wasn't able to go back to a normal standing position. "Risa! I'm home!" Otani called. As soon as Otani spotted Risa, he stood there frozen as well, and dropped the grocery bags. "Wh-What the hell are you doing?!" cried Otani. He covered his eyes with his arm, using it as if it were a shield. "Oh! Uh! I can explain!" She was finally able to back to a normal standing position. She started waving her arms around. Otani put his hand up to his forehead and sighed. "You know what? I don't want to know..." Risa just blinked at him.

"Look, I'm going to go take a shower... and when I'm out, none of this ever happened. Got it?" "Uh... yeah..." replied Risa. She took a death breath. Risa swore to herself that she would never speak of this event with her boyfriend, nor will she ever tell him about twerking. EVER.

THE END


End file.
